Storybrooke
Storybrooke, Maine is a location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History During the Curse In the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen cast a powerful curse, which sent all of the inhabitants to a newly created town in a land without magic called Storybrooke. The curse causes them to forget their true identities and relive the same day over and day for 28 years while also being separated from their true loves and happy endings. However, the curse can only be broken by Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, Emma Swan. Also, apparently because of the curse, no residents can leave Storybrooke. If they try, either bad things happen, mostly involving car crashes, or something or someone stops them before they leave. The only characters who have been able to leave so far are Henry Mills, Emma Swan and August Booth, all of whom were not in the Enchanted Forest when the curse was unleashed. After the Curse After the curse breaks, it is discovered that if any residents try to leave the premises, they lose all memories that they have from the Enchanted Forest and only remember their lives from Storybrooke. Mr. Gold creates a potion that, when poured on a person's most special property, creates a talisman. This enchanted object enables the owner to cross the town line without losing his memories. Inhabitants *Albert Spencer *Alexandra º''' *Anton '''º *Archie Hopper *Ashley Boyd *Astrid *August Booth º''' *Ava Zimmer *Bashful's counterpart *Belle's counterpart *Billy † *Cora '''º † *David Nolan *Doc's counterpart *Dopey's counterpart *Dr. Thatcher *Dr. Whale *Emma Swan º''' *Granny *Greg Mendell '''º *Happy's counterpart *Henry Mills º''' *Hook '''º *Jefferson *Jim *Johanna † *Kathryn Nolan *Keith *Kurt Flynn º''' † *Leroy *Maleficent *Marco *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Michael Tillman *Miss Ginger *Mitchell Herman *Moe French *Mother Superior *Mr. Clark *Mr. Gold *Mr. Krzyszkowski *Neal Cassidy '''º * *Nicholas Zimmer *Paige *Pongo *Regina Mills *Ruby *Sean Herman *Severe Nurse *Sheriff Graham † *Sidney Glass *Tamara º''' *Walter *William Smee *Wolf * Note: '''^: Former inhabitants †: Deceased inhabitants º: This inhabitant comes to Storybrooke after the Curse is cast *: This inhabitant's status and/or current whereabouts is unknown Trapped in Storybrooke Season One When someone attempts to leave Storybrooke, something bad happens to them causing them to come back: *Ruby wants to leave to Boston, but her grandmother suffers a heart attack and that keeps her in town. *Ashley Boyd wants to leave to Boston, but she goes into labor just before crossing the town's border. *Kathryn Nolan wants to leave to Boston, but Mr. Gold kidnaps her before she can. Season Two When someone leaves Storybrooke, he or she forgets everything about his or her life in the Enchanted Forest due to Mr. Gold bringing magic. *Mr. Clark is pushed out by Leroy in an experiment to see what will happen if someone crosses, and he loses all of his memories from the Enchanted Forest. *Belle falls over the border when she is shot by Captain Hook and she loses all of her memories. Mr. Gold created a spell to allow himself to cross the border with his Enchanted Forest memories still intact. He pours a potion on an object of great sentimental value, and it becomes a talisman allowing the person to cross the line and keep their memories. *William Smee had his hat enchanted and was pushed across the border by Mr. Gold. This was to test that the spell worked. *Mr. Gold enchanted Baelfire's shawl and crossed the border to find his son. Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of Storybrooke locations. Trivia *The town's name is a pun on "story book". *Filming of Storybrooke scenes takes place in Steveston Village, British Columbia, Canada. *Storybrooke can be accessed by other worlds in the following ways: via the Land Without Magic at the Storybrooke town border, via the magic wardrobe, using the ashes of the wardrobe combined with the waters of Lake Nostos, or throwing a magic bean into the lake to create a portal. *Boston seems to be the nearest city to the town because many characters who tried to leave were heading there. According to Emma, Boston is four hours away from Storybrooke by driving. Appearances fr:Storybrooke es:Storybrooke de:Storybrooke it:Storybrooke